


Stargazing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [305]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His mother loved the stars, and I want Jacob to know things about her.  She was supposed to teach him, but she can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 September 2016  
> Word Count: 461  
> Prompt: celestial  
> Summary: "His mother loved the stars, and I want Jacob to know things about her. She was supposed to teach him, but she can't."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have this soft spot for writing for the Shay family. They are quite probably my favorite family on television in a number of years. I haven't even scratched the surface of what I want to explore with them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Are you sure this is wise, James? It's awfully cold out."

He takes a deep breath as he finishes changing Jacob's diaper. "It'll be fine, Patrick," he says, redoing all of the snaps on the baby's onesie. "We have that little snowsuit for him, and I'll have him in at least one blanket, too. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were."

"Besides, it's just for a little bit. I-- His mother loved the stars, and I want Jacob to know things about her. She was supposed to teach him, but she can't. We've talked about this."

Patrick nods slowly and takes the snowsuit out of the dresser drawer, handing it to James. He stands to his husband's left, stroking the downy dark hair on their son's head. The boy yawns, squawking when he's stopped from sucking on his fist. James finishes dressing Jacob, humming softly. The sound calms Jacob almost instantly and lets James step back to dig the pacifier from the crib.

"Go get your jacket, James," Patrick says with a smile as he lifts Jacob into his arms. "I'll bring Jacob." As James leaves, Patrick offers Jacob the pacifier. Long, dark lashes flutter as the boy grunts happily. Patrick laughs and heads downstairs to find James zipping up his parka. "Someone started grunting the second he got his pacifier again."

That gets James chuckling. "Of course, he did." He holds out his arms. "Give him to me and put on your coat. You're coming with us."

The next few minutes are spent in getting everyone into warm clothes, then Patrick takes Jacob as James grabs a sleeping bag and opens the door to the deck. They stop halfway down the steps to the backyard and James stretches out the bag behind them before helping Patrick to sit down. Once settled, James pulls the sides around them and lets Patrick snuggle closer with Jacob between them.

"Oh, James," Patrick says as he looks up at the clear winter sky. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," James replies, eyes only on his husband and son. When Patrick turns to look at him, he leans in for a gentle kiss. "Thank you for joining us."

"Thank you for inviting me," comes the soft reply, followed by another kiss. "So, James, you're the expert here. What are we teaching our son tonight?"

James points up to the sky. "Okay, guys, I need you both to pay attention. I want to introduce you to my favorite constellation, Orion." He points up into the sky. "I'm still working on finding Cassiopeia, which is Jacob's mommy's favorite one, but by the time this will really mean something to him, I'll know where it is."

"We'll learn together," Patrick says with a smile, "as a family."


End file.
